


Family Relations (or, Novaks vs Winchesters)

by LunaWinchester4255



Series: Married Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bigotry & Prejudice, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWinchester4255/pseuds/LunaWinchester4255
Summary: The second thanksgiving get together since Castiel and Dean's engagement, the first where both families are joined together. Some sweet pumpkin pie and more than familiar faces. A couple of stares and not so kind remarks leads to homophobic comments and slurs, and the end of family gatherings. It's not their fault they slept with that person first.“So, Dean,” Michael began. Before he continued, the tone of his voice could easily be recognized. Pure malice and resentment. “How many Novaks have you been with?”





	Family Relations (or, Novaks vs Winchesters)

“I can’t believe you,” Castiel hissed, pulling his jacket closer.

“Yes, you can’t believe me, and you’re pissed off. You’ve told me this seven times since we got into the car. I get it, okay? I should have got the heat fixed three months ago. I didn’t think we would have to travel seven hours to your folks house, so I didn’t count on it being cold as balls.”

“You didn’t-“ Cas rolled his eyes. He was completely baffled. He loved Dean with all his heart, but there were times when he questioned his thinking process.

“Honey,” Dean offered soothingly – every now and then he could get away with being a moron by the use of pet names – “I’m sorry. Would you like my jacket?”

The cold never brought a bothering presence to Dean, so he didn’t mind giving it up for his soon-to-be-husband. He wrapped his large coat around the smaller male’s shoulders and pulled it close to his chest, kissing his forehead.

“Better?”

Castiel still had the look on his face, but he couldn’t hide the smile creeping onto his lips.  
The door swung open, “Come on in, you two! It’s freezing out there!” Mary chuckled softly. The inside of the house smelled like fresh cinnamon and pumpkin pie. The turkey smelled delicious, as well.

“I’m not driving,” Cas clarified. “So don’t drink too much wine. It’s the majority of my family that’s here, so, you know.” He whispered as he took off the two coats and hung them up. The inside of the house was a comfortable temperature, plus with so many bodies in a singular room, the temperature would rise.  
Dean wore a tan sweater vest and a tie over a white button up, with black slacks. Castiel wanted to wear his usual white button up-black tie mix, but Dean convinced him to wear a deep blue sweater vest. He had to admit, he looked nice.

Mary went back to her seat beside John, only leaving two empty chairs. From left to right was Uriel, Castiel’s older brother, sat on the left corner. Gabriel sat on the end to his left. Beside Uriel on his right was Balthazar, Sam was sat beside him. Then right of him sat Mary and John. On the right of John was Michael, and his fiancée.  
Castiel’s eyes widened. “Hannah? What a pleasant surprise.”

Hannah seemed just as shocked to see him, let alone with a man. His seat was beside her of the left.

“Dean?” A woman spoke, catching his attention. It was April.

Castiel held back an audible gasp. “April?” She narrowed her eyes as she recognized his voice. She was sat beside Anna, his sister.

“Dean!” Anna went as far as to stand and give him a hug. “What a pleasure to see you! Are…you...Castiel’s date?” She seemed genuinely confused, and of course  
Castiel stepped in.

“Fiancé, actually,” Castiel cleared his throat.

Anna took a step back, her brows rising. “I didn’t know you were gay…I just thought-“ she cut herself off and sat back down without saying a word.

Technically Dean was bisexual, but, whatever.

Dean sat in between Chuck and Anna, his stomach unsettled. He could only imagine how Castiel felt, stuck between two of his exes: Hannah and April.

“Well, let’s say grace.” Mary insisted, sensing the tension. The thirteen joined hands and said a prayer, then began to pass around the food.

The room was silent, aside from the sound of forks clinking and the light chewing. Thankfully, no one had said a word, and the ‘polite’ conversation was to a minimum.

“The turkey is delicious, Mr. Novak.”

Chuck chuckled softly. “Thank you, Dean. Please, call me Chuck. We’re family. But make sure to thank your mother, she helped too.”

Mary smiled. “Oh, please. You did most of the work, I just pulled it out of the oven.”

“So humble,” John chimed in.

It was a miracle, Dean thought. The entire family was getting along, it was a seemingly grown up get together, and no one was bitchy or starting anything.

It was pleasant, the light-hearted atmosphere brought happiness and all past transgressions had been forgotten or swept beneath the rug. It was a good time, jokes crossing the table, loud laughing and almost had wine coming from their noses. Gabriel, the trickster, always had a way to make everyone either laugh or be uncomfortable. Tonight was one of his lucky nights.

But, then again, not all that glitters is gold.

Perhaps is was the wine, both parties were unsure of what started it. But it was clear on who started it.

After the delicious dinner and two slices of pumpkin pie, the families had just finished washing the dishes and joined together back at the table for a last glass of wine before heading home.

“So, Dean,” Michael began. Before he continued, the tone of his voice could easily be recognized. Pure malice and resentment. “How many Novaks have you been with?”

Dean furrowed his brows. His tongue licked over his top lip in confusion. “What’s that supposed to mean?” His eyes narrowed as he tilted his head slightly. Dean couldn’t believe this guy.

“It means exactly what I said. How many of us have you been with? I know Castiel isn’t the first. Didn’t you date my sister, too?”

It was clear Michael wanted to get a rise out of him, but to save face Dean had to remain calm.

“That’s enough, Michael.” Chuck spoke up for Dean before he could respond.

Michael attempted to object his father’s rebuke, but Chuck cut him off. “Enough, I said. Don’t start this. Not on thanksgiving, not any time. I was hoping you could be more mature than this.”

“No, it’s fine.” Dean cleared his throat. “Yeah, I dated Anna briefly. Is it illegal to date inside the same family twice?”

“No, but using her just to get to Castiel is pretty fucking shallow.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean rolled his eyes. Now he remembered why he despised family gatherings.

“I guess that makes me ‘pretty fucking shallow’, then.” Hannah said offhandedly.

The table turned their heads to her.

“What do you mean?” Michael asked.

“She’s talking about me,” Castiel responded. “We dated in college. Don’t you remember, you two met once? I think it was at some café in Sanford? I never thought you two would end up together.”

“You dated her?” Balthazar chortled. “I suppose that makes me the bad guy, then.”

Now the attention was towards him.

“We had a fling. Just for the summer, that is. Wasn’t even that good.”

Michael’s eyes widened and turned to his soon-to-be. “Seriously?! You fucked my brother before me? You told me you were a virgin!”

April snorted. “At least I am,” she smirked and took another sip of her wine.

“That’s a big fat bloody lie,” Balthazar mumbled.

April narrowed her eyes. “You shut your mouth.”

“Guys…” Mary warned, John ready to stand up.

Uriel raised a brow. “Actually, do tell. Perhaps I should have an idea of my partner’s previous…sexual history before any large commitments are made.”

Balthazar held up his hands, one made into an O-shape, using his pointer finger to make a penetrate motion.

“You asshole!” April growled.

“Both of us?!” Hannah cried.

“At least Balthazar could keep it up, unlike Cas! Ha!”

“Guys, enough!” Sam slammed his hands onto the table. “Shut the hell up already! So what, some people dated and messed around with others before they settled down.”

“Babe-“ Gabe looked up at him.

“Babe?!” Michael hissed. “How many faggots do we have in this fucking family?!”

The whole table turned to Michael, pissed.

Dean stood up. “Me.”

Cas stood beside him, holding his hand. “Me, too.”

Balthazar stood, along with Sam and Gabriel.

Michael seemed unmatched, looking down. One more person stood, but it wasn’t who he was expecting.

“I wish I could say I was still proud of you, Michael.” Michaels head snapped up, and his father stood before him. I would prefer if you left now. I can’t have that kind of mouth or thinking processes in my house. Especially since it applies to me.”

“Dad?” Anna looked at him shocked.

“What? There’s nothing wrong with liking both. Right, Dean?”

Dean chuckled and nodded. They high-fived, and Michael grabbed his things. He nudged Hannah in an attempt to get her up.  
“Come on. We’re leaving, Hannah.”

Hannah sat in her seat. “You’re leaving.” She slipped the ring off of her finger and handed it to him, causing the room to go silent.

“You are leaving.” She repeated, keeping her eyes straight.

Michael scoffed and put on his jacket, shutting the door behind him.

“Well, I think we’re going to head out.” Sam said softly.

“Us, too.” Castiel muttered. Dean followed suit and headed to the front to get their coats.

Mary and John and Chuck hugged the pair and said their goodbyes, walking outside to see them off.

Once the doors of the impala were shut, Castiel turned to Dean.

“Did you really date Anna just to get to me?”

“I thought I liked Anna, but then I met you. She wasn’t nice, at all. You were. Did you sleep with April?”

“I couldn’t, it was gross. I like men, Dean.”

Dean chuckled softly. They looked at one another and exchanged a soft kiss.

“Never again.” They said in agreement.


End file.
